dancewithdevilsfandomcom-20200214-history
Urie Sogami
Urie Sogami is one of the main heroes of Dance With Devils. He is the Vice-President of Shikō Academy. Appearance Urie is a very handsome young man with light orange tinted brown hair which is done up halfway, with a thin small braid on the left side of his head. He also has golden eyes. Normal Attire He wears a white version of the Shikō Academy uniform which consists of a white blazer with the badge of the Shikō Academy and a white dress shirt; the blazer has blue buttons and he wears a belt around the waist. He wears white pants and beige dress shoes. Battle Attire His battle wear bares a resemblance to the traditional Japanese kimono for the most part, with his right sleeve resembling more traditional clothing from Britain during the Victorian Era. Both sides show an undershirt that is tight around the arms underneath. He also wears black boots that end just below the knees, and wears a black and pale gold collar, similar to a choker. The entire theme of the ensemble is one of black and white. Personality He is an elite dream devil who is known by people all throughout the devil world. He is also quite flirtatious and is very popular with the ladies. Urie possesses a dark, manipulative side. He tricked Ritsuka into leaving her house by tempting her with information about her mother. He tried to seduce (hypnotize) Ritsuka so that she would reveal information about the forbidden Grimoire but was ultimately thwarted by Rem Kaginuki.Dance with Devils, episode 3 He is also extremely perceptive, able to see Rem's growing affection for and attachment to Ritsuka even if he does not, and expresses as such when he tells Rem that he is putting a lot of effort (i.e. Knowing her name, helping and being concerned for her, etc.) into her, for someone who is supposedly just his "pawn."Dance with Devils, episode 3 His suspicions are later confirmed.Dance with Devils, episode 8 He's considerably blunt towards Rem, and calls Rem out about denying his feelings, and demands that he admit that he loves her too. Also, during the song "Emo Liar," Urie shows a softer, genuine side, when he calls Ritsuka "the sweet little light that brightened up your gloomy days." Afterwards, he proves his love for her is genuine when he tells Rem that until he can admit the truth in his heart, they can't trust him with Ritsuka. This indicates that in the place of the manipulative devil he once was, a protective, genuine man has taken his place. Although he can still be sneaky.Dance with Devils, episode 10 Urie shows just how far he's come when he desperately searches for Ritsuka, but to no avail. He is shocked to learn that she is at the vampire's castle, and after Rem finally confesses his love, he joins the others in their attack on the fortress. When they all arrive, Urie warns the vampires that they had better not have harmed her, and during the song "Crazy About You," he says that he will "cherish her always," and hold her even if she breaks. This shows his devotion to the woman he loves, his courage against his enemies, and finally puts to rest any doubts about his motives and true feelings.Dance with Devils, episode 11 He expressed his sorrow at Ritsuka and Rem's confession, but is willing to stand aside since it was real. However, before he leaves he says that one day he will return for Ritsuka. This signifies that his love for her is eternal, and that Ritsuka is, forever, the only girl for him, and that she is the only one he will truly ever desire.Dance with Devils, episode 12 History Urie is childhood friends with Rem Kaginuki.Dance with Devils, episode 3 Powers and Abilities Plant("thorny whip), Hypnosis and teleporting Trivia * The name 'Urie' could also be 'Uriel', meaning 'God is Light'. * Ironically, his last name, "So'gami'" (楚神), has the character for "God" (神 Kami), though Urie is a devil. * His character songs are "You Estrella" and "Yuwaku Amor". * His color image is pink. * In the 2016 calendar of Dance with Devils, his months are January and February. * His real name as a devil is Fuser. * He has many siblings that he barely knew, since his incubus father would marry many times. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devils Category:Student Council Category:Main Characters Category:Shikō Academy Category:Alive Characters